Maladie non identifiée
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Sanji se rappelle de la nuit qu'il vient de passer en compagnie de Zoro… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, pour la santé de son nez. One-shot très court sur le couple Sanji X Zoro. Rated M, on ne sait jamais.


Titre : Maladie non-identifiée (halàlà, elle va finir par tuer notre Sanji)  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro  
Résumé : Sanji se rappelle de la nuit qu'il vient de passer en compagnie de Zoro... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, pour la santé de son nez.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Et choppy qui essaye tant bien que mal de comprendre la maladie qui atteint Sanji non plus, snif.)  
Note de l'auteur : Alors oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien, je devrais faire ma fic... mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça, en voyant un vieux bloc-notes intitulé " Sanji + Maladie " (une idée que je devais avoir eue il y a longtemps) et je savais que si je ne la mettais pas sur papier, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce serait mort et je ne pourrais plus rien en tirer ! Donc, c'est un one-shot (très) court (comment ça, j'ai honte ?) que j'ai absolument tenu à écrire. Je bosse toujours sur « Débats amoureux », mais ce one-shot était écrit, alors pourquoi ne pas le publier ? U_U Allez, bonne lecture ! (et pas taper)

* * *

Le Going Merry était calme. En apparence, tout du moins. Luffy et Usopp pêchaient, tandis que Zoro, (non sans râler car il avait mal à un certain endroit que nous ne nous permettrons pas de citer pour les âmes sensibles) lui, s'asseyait pour faire une sieste bien méritée. Robin et Nami discutaient de ce que leur cuisinier allait faire pour le déjeuner. Ce dernier pelait des patates tranquillement dans sa cuisine, assis à la table. Chopper était entré il y a peu, l'avait rejoint à la table, se mettant face à lui avec un livre, prétextant « qu'ici, c'est beaucoup plus calme qu'à côté des deux zouaves ». Le cuisinier n'avait pas émis d'objection, vu que le renne ne faisait pas de bruit, mis à part lorsqu'il tournait une page, ce qui était en fait assez reposant.  
Une matinée normale, en somme. Sauf que le bruit des pages tournées fait rêver. Sanji, alors qu'il pelait ses patates avec attention, laissait son esprit dériver. Mauvaise idée. Il commença à avoir des flash-back de la soirée d'hier. Il jura, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipage, alluma une cigarette à l'intérieur de sa cuisine, ne respectant pas les règles d'hygiènes qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Chopper tiqua, mais ne dit rien, de peur de mettre le chef de pire humeur que ce qu'il semblait déjà être. En effet, ce dernier semblait penser intensément. Malgré la cigarette, il ne pouvait plus s'enlever _cette image_ de la tête. Il continuait de peler ses patates, essayant de se concentrer, mais c'était inutile. Il revit son visage, impassible. Sa peau bronzée. Ses trois boucles d'oreille, qui exprimaient son style de combat.  
Et merde. Sa cigarette était déjà terminée. Il s'arrêta dans son activité, et écrasa la seule chose qui était capable de l'apaiser. Désormais, il laissait librement vagabonder ses pensées. Des cernes creusées commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez sous les yeux du cuistot. Oui, tout ça car il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Enfin, ils. Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche. Il se revoyait poser sa main sur ses lèvres, si douces mais qui lui semblaient si loin avant ce moment. Il se rappela le regard de son amant, à ce moment-là. Ce regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il se sentait prêt. Toute hésitation, dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux – enfin, son œil – dans ceux de son compagnon, avait disparue. Toutes les limites qu'il s'était imposé, ne pas lui faire mal, ne pas le faire pleurer, ou encore y aller doucement. Tout ça s'était envolé. Il avait été soudainement captivé par les yeux verts qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que désormais, il ne serait plus qu'à lui. Un simple cuisinier, certes. Mais un homme qui l'aimait, tout du moins. Ses cernes se creusèrent un peu plus. Sur ce lit, il l'avait doucement mit sur le ventre, l'avait préparé, et lui avait fait l'amour. Il se rappelait encore des halètements de cet homme, en dessous-de lui, alors qu'il s'accrochait aux draps. Il avait fait extrêmement chaud, dans cette pièce. Sanji se souvint de la couleur qu'avait pris son amant. Il était devenu rouge. De gêne, de honte ou de plaisir, ça, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être des trois en même temps. Mais alors qu'il continuait à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus vigoureux et de plus en plus rapides, il l'entendait gémir. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il entendrait _cet homme_ gémir. Et encore plus dans les bras d'un autre homme.  
Ses cernes devenaient décidemment un peu trop insistantes. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il eut un dernier flash-back, où son compagnon avait serré encore plus fort les draps qu'avant, où il avait appuyé sa tête contre le lit. Le cuisinier l'avait regardé. Il pleurait. De plaisir ou de douleur, certainement des deux. Cet homme n'était pas du genre à montrer sa douleur. Mais ça avait été sa première fois, tout de même. Cette image s'imposait à Sanji.  
_Les gémissements de plus en plus forts, les grincements du lit, les larmes de son amant, la chaleur, la peau bronzée et douce qu'il avait goûtée..._  
Il fut hélas tiré de sa rêverie par un Chopper inquiet.  
_Sanji ?  
Il y eut un silence. Le renne était livide.  
_Ça va ?  
Le concerné leva soudainement la tête. Il avait des cernes incroyablement creusées qui pendaient sous son œil visible, et son nez saignait abondamment. Le pauvre docteur était affolé : c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait de pareils symptômes. Et tandis que le sang continuait de couler, Sanji le regardait. Il était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, et il semblait chercher à reprendre – en vain – ses esprits. Chopper commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur : est-ce que cela faisait longtemps que le cuisinier saignait ainsi ? Sans prévenir, le « malade » se cogna d'un coup la tête contre la table. Le pauvre renne cria d'une voix aiguë affolée.  
_HYAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Une minute passa, alors que le médecin se tenait debout sur le banc, fixant son patient qui semblait très mal. Il rompit le silence, tremblant.  
_Heuuu... Sanji, tu vas bien ?  
Oui, il allait bien. Il allait même parfaitement bien. Son seul problème était un homme qui devait faire à peu près la même taille que lui, avec trois sabres et des cheveux d'une couleur que l'on pouvait qualifier de « flashy ». Ce stupide marimo, comme il aimait l'appeler, avait déclenché quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrivait plus à stopper. Et alors qu'il fixait le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer, il pensait à cette soirée où il lui avait appartenu. Et aux nombreuses autres soirées qui allaient suivre, sur le bateau calme qu'était le Going Merry, mais qui était le théâtre de relations bien compliquées.

* * *

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce one-shot ^-^" Vous l'avez apprécié ? Il y a un petit bouton avec une petite bulle juste en bas. Merci d'avance à ceux qui me donneront leur avis.


End file.
